Among the compounds possessing a chemical structure analogous to that of the compounds of formula (I), one may cite the tricyclic lactone derivatives of norbornane of formula ##STR7##
These compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,258. They are characterized by an odor note of green, fresh, herbaceous, slightly fatty and occasionally spicy type.
Though the novel compounds of the invention develops a scent which presents an analogy with some of the characters of the odor feature of the cited prior known lactones, their fragrance is more aromatic and slightly pungent. They possess moreover a green and herbaceous tonality reminiscent of the flowers of elder-tree or honeysuckle. The use of these compounds greatly enriches the perfumer's choice among the synthetic chemicals he has to his disposal for his creation activity. Compounds (I) find a utility for the preparation of luxury perfumes as well as for the manufacture of cosmetics, soaps, detergents or household products.